


And They Were Roomates

by ShellyNelsonLahey



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Jeronica, Roomates, Valentine’s Jeronica Week, Vughead, jeronica week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyNelsonLahey/pseuds/ShellyNelsonLahey
Summary: Jughead Jones and Veronica Lodge moved to New York for college and decided to get an apartment together nearby campus, and the two revel in the fact that they are making this new jump in life together.
Relationships: Jughead Jones & Veronica Lodge, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge, jughead jones x veronica lodge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	And They Were Roomates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Jeronica Nation](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Jeronica+Nation).



> I’m being on Valentine’s Jeronica Week so I’m writing and watching jacksepticeye and finally finished day four, Roomates. It’s short but I think it’s really cute. I really like it, and I hope you do too!

Jughead Jones and Veronica Lodge sat in the newly-furbished apartment they rented together. It had started out as a pipe dream back in Riverdale, back when their hearts were broken by their exes and they subconsciously wanted to hurt them back, even if their words betrayed those deep, dark feelings. They talked about going to college in New York, and how they could rent an apartment near the campus to skip the fees of staying in the dorms. And somehow, they ended up in that pipe dream, taking in the smell of their own place, their own, shared space, and both smiled proudly at their accomplishment.

Over the past year, they grew to genuinely disregard their pain and shared it with one another, and the two grew close. Close enough that many people thought they were siblings, or childhood best friends who knew everything about the other. A powerful duo nobody had expected, not even themselves. And now, at a confusing yet exhilarating time in their friendship turned possible-relationship, they were living together and they couldn’t be happier.

“It’s weird…” Veronica voiced, breaking Jughead out of his thoughts as he stared in wonder at what philosophical or incredible statement was going to pour out of her mouth. “I’ve been in Riverdale for years, hoping my life would change and, honestly, it really didn’t. I was less of a conniving bitch, but other than that I still had backstabbing friends, flings left and right, and partied to my heart’s content. But this last year… finally I’ve lived through the change I desperately wanted and it’s just absolutely perfect, you know? It’s exactly what i’ve been waiting for, and i’m so glad I’m getting to do that with you beside me.”

“Ahh, never figured you’d end up with the loner outcast?” Jughead teased, playfully jabbing his shoulder into hers. She giggled, which he felt was somewhat of an agreement but at the same time wasn’t. “I know we’ve had our differences, but i’m glad I get to experience the way I’ve always dreamt my life would be with you, too. Is that too sappy? God, we need to watch a horror movie with, like, a lot of gore.”

“Let yourself be happy for just a moment, Jug,” Veronica sucked in through her teeth, tsking. “Now, c’mon, let’s figure out what we want to eat for dinner for the week and go shopping. We have to start building our habits, don’t we?”

“Can’t we just enjoy it for a few more minutes?” Jughead puffed out his bottom lip, reaching forward to grab a hold of Veronica’s wrist. She was ready to go, ready to get started on their new life away from Riverdale, but Jughead wanted to let it all sink in for just a little bit longer. He was excited, too, but he couldn’t help but want to revel in the proud feeling he rarely got to enjoy. The last time he felt like that, it was when his father got up, dusted himself off, and grew for the betterment of their family. “Then we can figure out what we’re going to eat.”

“Oh, Jones… what do you do to me?” Veronica sighed playfully. “But this means that whatever I choose for tonight is what we’re eating. No debate.”

“You say that as if you’ll deliberately choose the one food I hate.”

“Maybe if we’d have lived here for at least a couple of months and you annoyed me, but definitely not. I’m not _that_ much of a bitch,” Veronica sent him a narrowed stare. “Besides, we both hate tofu and meatloaf so at least we get to consciously not make them for dinner.”

“You’re right… this is the best thing to ever happen to us.”

“Well, when you’re done enjoying our new place, meet me in the kitchen, okay? The first night is mine, and then we can figure the rest out together and get our habitual apartment habits in place.”

“Like who’ll do what on what day? Wow, a stability i’ve never had in my life.”

“Me either, which is why we have to learn to do this together. So when you’re done, go to the kitchen.”

“You got it, Miss Lodge.”

“Ew, don’t ever call me that.” Veronica cringed, curled lip and all, until it fell and she grinned deviously. “Unless you want me to call you Mr. Cuddles.”

“I am not a cuddle bear, I am someone to be feared.”

“Yeah, if you’re the monster under my bed.”


End file.
